O'Shea's struggle
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Lieutenant Cara O'she has a problem. Sh eis the only one willing to stand up to Knauer especially when he agrees to Wardens Hazen's new idea for playing football…but he always promised her that he would break her. She decides to take his threat to the next level KnauerXOC
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Cara O'Shea is the only one willing to stand up to Knauer especially when he agrees to Wardens Hazen's new idea for playing football…but he always promised her that he would break her. Read, Rate, Review people...Oh...Dont sue me, nothing here is mine except my character and some possible situations...you know what I mean ;)

 _His knee embedded into my stomach, sending me to the floor instantly. I should have been ready for it. I never was. "I am doing this for your own good rookie. You think when you walk in this prison those men are going to be nice to you, just because you're a girl?"_

" _No sir." I replied, trying not to hack up on the floor_

" _No…The minute they get you alone, they are going to rip you to shreds." His voice was in my ear hissing. "They are going to slap you, kick you, grope you, anything else that will cause violence…it will happen. Get up." He growled._

 _Shaky, I managed to get into standing position, my shoulder popped and my rib popped back in as I straightened. I was surrounded now, three big men, ready for me to fall at any minute, I refused to fall. "You think because you're a woman that they will be nice to you?" His blue eyes stared me down. "No sir." I said wincing at the strong pain in my ribcage, the fact that I was still standing was beginning to frustrate him, the fact that I had managed to get back up every time he knocked me down again pissed him off to high heaven. He stepped forward intimately close to my face. His breath causing my neck to shutter. "I am going to break you O'Shea. Then, right before you shatter, I will make sure that you call out for me."_

 _He turned to leave but I stopped him "Captain Knauer…"_

 _He turned and looked over his shoulder at me. I was going to play G.I. Jane, but this time, Demi Moore had nothing on me. "Suck…my…dick!"_

I took another lap around the team's football field, the music blaring uncomfortably loud in my ears. It was slightly before daybreak, I started early that morning. I was going to make three miles, which was my determined goal for the day. I made one more lap before slowing to a walk, putting my hands on my hips to open my lungs up for oxygen. I took a few deep breathes. Looking over my shoulder I realized that I wasn't alone. He was staring at me. I took a deep breath and decided to make one last ditch effort to end my three mile trudge. Finally half-way around the track my phone let me know "Congratulations, you reached your goal of three miles, tap pause to end your work-out."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I replied slowing again to a stop and grabbing my phone from my pocket to shut it off. I took my earbuds out of my ears and sighed. He was still standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk permanently pasted on his face…That same smirk was there when I walked into this penitentiary _I am doing this for your own good rookie_. I made my way across the field and up toward the door, ripping the towel that he had for me off his shoulder "Good morning Lieutenant."

"Captain Knauer." I replied, since we were using formalities this morning. I had earned my way to the top until I was lieutenant, which managed to piss off some of the guards that had been here longer than me. I was the last rookie of my team to stay. Even though was supposed to follow his orders right down to the 'T' there were moments that I questioned them, while he was threatened by it. I still managed to hold firm. He looked over his shoulder to me "All moved in?"

"As of yesterday, with some help." I breathed He helped me move most of my stuff into my dorm room, and even helped me unpack some. The rest of it I wanted to take care of "I am going into town and get some groceries."

"We have food." He said

"You have food. I have a delicate stomach, and you guys eat meat and potatoes, I need chicken and avocados." I said stripping out of my work out gear. I had no modesty with these guys. I learned that there was no place for it when you were the only female. I turned my back on him, showing my back tattoo to him, the grand thunderbird on my back with a feather on the bottom, it was a pretty thing, a lot of people questioned it though. I stripped off my sports bra and threw it into the locker"We have a meeting this morning with the warden."

"Oh yeah?" I slipped a black bra and a white tank top, and looked over my shoulder, he had taken off his sunglasses showing me his deep blue eyes causing me to shutter. "What's this joy about?"

"I don't know." He said shifting his weight to his other leg and tapping his sunglasses against his hip. I pulled on my uniform pants, check for creases or wrinkles and finding none. My utility belt was next and my gray uniform shirt. I left it unbuttoned to let myself cool down from a run and I turned to look at him walking up close to him until we were arm's length from each other. "Well I am sure that whatever it is, you're going to be willing and ready to kiss Warden Hazen's ass."

He rolled his eyes "Cara." He breathed.

"Oh, now we are on a first name basis…come on Brian you and I both know that you run this prison until Warden Hazen gets a hair in his ass and you go ahead and go along with it…"

"To keep him happy. You also know that I am good at tiptoeing around him, I tell him to make him happy."

"I am guessing that you want me to go along with it." I said, mocking his Texan accent. "Act like the perfect little southern belle."

"It would help." He said looking down at me and I grinned "Now what kind of world would it be if I made everything easy for you?"

I knew what he was thinking but he didn't seem to reply, instead he leaned in closer to me and seemed to take in my scent. "While would be easier, I know that it would be boring." He turned and walked down the hallway and I followed behind him, buttoning my uniform shirt and tucking it in. "Do you have practice tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, for about an hour tonight then I am off, why?" Knauer asked.

"I need to go back to my apartment in town before I go grocery shopping…" knowing what I was worried about, he nodded "Yeah I will go with you."

We walked into the office and Lynette was already parked in her seat. "Good morning Lynette." I said nicely. She smiled at me "Good morning honey. The warden is waiting for you. I am afraid to say that Mr. Dandridge is here as well."

I frowned, I was starting to get sick of the fat old man showing up every single day. Yeah he was a publicity man and he managed the team. Knauer opened the door for me and I stepped in first "Good morning Lieutenant, Captain."

"Good morning sir." We both said at the same time. The Warden seemed a little bit happier than he had been in the past couple of days "I have some very exciting news for the two of you. We are receiving a new inmate tomorrow morning."

Receiving an inmate was not new to us, so what made this any different "I pulled a lot of strings to get him here but I think that he will be a wonderful candidate for our prison."

Knauer and I both gave him a questioning look and warden Hazen, seeing our curiosity, smiled "We will be receiving Paul Crewe at Eleven O'clock."

I had to go to the back of my filing cabinet to remember who Paul Crewe was. Admittedly while I was in one of the biggest semi football team, I didn't know players, I very barely knew how to play football. Then it hit me "The football player that shaved points off of his last football game? Why do we want him?"

"I believe that he might be able to give us some pointers. Some great insight for each of our players." Hazen replied

"While the Warden's team is very good, we need a way to…spruce up the plays." Dandridge said.

'Thank you Sanders for giving me your input that I didn't ask for.' I thought angrily. Knauer shifted next to me. As if to tell me to cool it. "I thought he was in the Hollywood hills not living life?"

"He was, until he broke probation with a drunk and driving charge." Hazen replied "And I pulled the strings to make it happen and sure enough, he is heading to our little corner of the world."

My eyebrows furrowed "I am sorry Warden but, how are you going to make sure that Crewe helps you make your team better? Maybe he just wants to do his time and go home?"

"I leave that up to Captain Knauer." Warden Hazen replied

I glared at him "There is no possible way that this is legal! You're going to have Knauer just beat the shit out of him?"

"Don't forget your place Lieutenant!" Hazen yelled causing me to wince. "Remember that you are just as replaceable as everyone else in this prison! The only reason that I hired you is because your daddy and I were extremely good friends. Your father, God bless him, wanted me to make sure that you are well taken care of. Now with his death, I am not afraid to cut you lose! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes sir." I replied

"Lieutenant, have you finished your paramedic training for this season." Dandridge asked me.

As I had been for the past three years, I was the teams' paramedic, receiving training when I started working here, and while I couldn't prescribe anything, I could treat wounds, fix broken bones. During the games I was the one that took care of it all, I cleaned up blood and shit constantly, this year was going to be no different I am sure. I nodded in reply "I have to pick up my bag tonight and update some of the supplies. Captain Knauer is going with me when he gets done with practice."

Hazen glanced at the two of us "You two have been spending a lot of time together as of late. Is there something that I need to know?"

We both shook our head "Because any distraction on both of your parts is cause for my foot to ram so far up your ass your ancestors will feel it. Do you two understand?"

"Yes sir." We both replied

"Get out of here." He told us. Waving us away. As soon as we walked out and before I could start walking down the hallway Knauer stopped me. I looked up at him, a little frustrated at him "What?" I snapped.

"Should we give him something to suspect?" He said pushing me up against the wall. He put his hand on the wall above my head and I glared at him "I think you and I both know the answer to that." I said trying to move away from him but he held firm "You remember how I always told you that I would break you?"

I took a deep breath, rolling my eyes "How can I forget? You will never let me live it down."

"I still plan on it…Just…not in the way that you're thinking."

"Oh, you mean you stopped trying to beat the hell out of me?"

He gave me a famous Knauer smirk "I stopped beating the shit out of you when you stood up to me as a rookie. No, I wanted you for more…personal reasons." He leaned in closer to me to get hold of the scent of my hair. Causing me to shutter but I didn't break "If I didn't break down when you were training me, what the hell makes you think I would break down and screw you?"

He pulled back and made eye contact with me, still smiling "Because I think, deep down in that little heart of yours, you want it just as much as me."

I smiled, yeah deep down I did, but I wasn't going to admit it. I leaned into him, toying with him slightly. My lips barely touching his "You might want to take a cold shower before you go to practice tonight, I heard that hard on's before sports cause major hernia's." I nudged away from him and began walking down the hall for morning check. Smirking. He may have been an asshole, but he might have to be my asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

O'Shea's Struggle Chapter 2

Morning check-in

I walked into the break room that morning for our guard's staff meeting, Knauer and I were the ones that got to break the news about our new famous inmate, while I wasn't looking forward to that venture; we had to get it on the table. "Mornin Lieutenant." I heard Guard Holland say as I walked in

"Morning." I replied grabbing a cup and filling it with hot water. Green tea was my way of waking up in the morning. That was guards Lambert's excuse to give me shit "Come on Lieutenant Grab some coffee, that healthy shit can't be good for you."

I smirked at him "Is it just me Lambert or have you gained a good ten pounds?"

Knauer walked in behind me and handed me the clipboard "You forgot this." He replied. I took it from him and thanked him and looked at it "Guards Dunham, Webster, Lambert, Engleheart! You are with me for morning roll call" I bellowed above the obnoxious music that was blaring in the background, my voice sounding like an overzealous banshee. It was going to take me most of the morning. The big men stood up with me, they looked tired from their practice last night, I, however knew better than to ask.

"Turn the music off!" Knauer yelled and it fell silent, he took a deep breath "We are getting a new inmate tomorrow. This one is a little bit special than the others that we have had in the past. For anyone of you that have followed football you will all know him…"

"Your shitten me? We're getting Paul Crewe?" Malloy said over him, causing Knauer to glare at him "Yeah…we're getting Paul Crewe."

The guards suddenly started laughing and cutting jokes, some of them were pissed off, ready to tear the man apart and he hadn't even got to our prison yet. "Warden Hazen wants us to use Crewe for some pointers. I am going to make sure that it doesn't happen." I turned my head and looked at him _'What the hell is he saying?'_ "He is going to say the hell away from the football field. And you guys are all going to help me make sure that happens. Everyone understand me?"

"Yes sir." They all replied

Knauer nodded "Have a good day, gentlemen, see you at practice, four o'clock." He looked at me one more time before taking his exit. I took my group for roll call and headed out to general population. "Alrighty boys, get up!" I yelled across the general population my voice echoing through the great hall. I heard grumbles, mumbles and throwing of things as I heard them stand up and the cell doors open. I took one block and assigned the guards to the others. This was going to take all morning I was sure, but hey, I didn't have to do nightly roll-call. "Hey Lieutenant O'sheaaay." One of the inmates called out to me, flirting as usual. "What can I do for you inmate?" While most of the guards got a hard on by beating up the inmates. I was the more respectful type "Can I get a Tylenol?"

"What happened?" I asked

"Man, I got this headache that is reaching into the back of my neck and down my spine."

I put my hands on my hips and sighed "Who hit you?"

He stepped back from the bars and I knew it was one of us. "Which one?" I pressed letting him know that I was on his side. "Dunham, and Garner. He is the biggest skin head on the planet man he beats us all to hell. They both love to beat up on us."

I nodded looking over the edge down to Dunham who saw me looking down at him. He gave me a salute. I looked back at one of the inmates and nodded "Alright man, I will see what I can do. Alright, for now, you're clear from roll coll." I walked on and checked on every cell that I could. "Alright ladies breakfast will be served in one hour! Be prepared or do not eat." This was the typical announcement for the day, it never changed, it was routine….this was Allenville. Inmates, Ingrates, and football.

That afternoon when men were heading off for practice, I made my way down the hallway in the afternoon to check in with Lynette. I had changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank top and cardigan sweater. When I walked in, I caught her checking out the magazine article of Paul Crewe and I grinned "Someone must be excited to see Paul "Wrecking" Crewe." I replied

"Oh, honey, you have no possible idea." She looked at me "You mind walking me to one of the cells? I have to give some discharge papers out."

"Sure. I have to wait for Captain Knauer to get off practice anyway and I still have a baton." I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me "You and Knauer have been spending a lot of time together. He is a very good looking boy, you have got a very good lookin man, honey, why don't you two break down and take him to the stock room."

"Lynette!" I replied, honestly shocked

"What? Honey, you forget I was your age once too, I know what it was like! The tension high, the thought of him taking you in his arms…"

"I am not comfortable." I replied "I mean. I am reaaaally not comfortable right now."

She laughed at me as I blushed and walked down the hallway a little faster "Just think about it honey, he is willin, and I think you are too."

By the time we both walked back to the office, Knauer was waiting for me outside of the office. He leaned against the doorway in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled at me "Well hello ladies."

"Captian." Lynette said, looking at me "See ya tomarrow honey."

"Bye Lynette." I said looking up at him "Ready to go?" He asked me

"Yeah, I think so."

"We'll take my truck." He said pulling his keys as we walked out of the building together. He opened the door for me and I hopped in the passenger seat. He walked over and got into the driver's seat and we took off down the road "I take it after we stop at your apartment we need to stop at the store?"

"Yeah, I don't have to buy very much." I replied, just some Greek yogurt, protein powder, chicken, and apricots."

He nodded. Then suddenly a grin came across his face "What?" I asked suddenly

"Just thinking."

"Of?"

"The first time you walked into my prison….You walked in a nineteen year old cocky kid thinking you were going to be the queen bee."

"And I walked out a little stronger of a queen bee." I said smugly.

"You came out a better queen bee." He corrected. "I much better, and more attractive."

I looked over at him in the driver seat "I really appreciate you coming with me to my apartment. It's still…not comfortable."

He looked at me for a minute, I was looking uncomfortably at the floorboard of the truck. "Especially if he is there."

Before I realized it, he turned into the parking lot of my old apartment "Hey…look at me."

I did as he said "I trained you….but he isn't going to do anything to you, I'll kill him first."

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck. If I was lucky, he wasn't going to be there, I could get in and get out. He followed behind me up to the third floor, where my apartment was. While it no longer belonged to me, I was still allowed to get in and grab any of my belongings when I needed. My clothes has slowly been moved into the apartment at the prison. The new football season had started at the same time of the divorce and the same time that my ex-husband was cheating. I guess when you work in a prison, any spouse you have can stray. My husband had been straying for a year after we got married. When I came home and caught him with my sister-in-law, that was when the beating started. Then it became more than what even I was willing to handle.

Lambert one day caught me sporting a black eye and a couple broken ribs. When I was approached from Knauer, and he knew that I was truly in fear of my life. Knauer, Lambert and Engleheart went to my apartment, grabbed most of my stuff, and Engleheart threatened to beat my husband within every inch of his life.

I found my paramedic back in the back of the closet, I didn't bother to pick up the mess, he left me with worse, and was taking most of what I had, my retirement and pension included. I emerged back into the living room, Knauer standing right there looking at me, tense. I nodded slightly, still a little bit terrified "You know we can get even with him right here." He walked over to me, his stomach touching mine. 'way to ruin a moment Knauer, just when I was starting to respect you.' I thought, giving him a bored look "Yeah, and how do you plan on doing that? Trust me Knauer, screwing me is not going to give me a way to get back at my hisband." 'Though it would be great for me.' I thought…let's just say…its been a while.

He cocked an eyebrow and I sighed before I looked at him "Just when I think you're one of the good guys, you have to go and do something completely asshole." I stomped on his foot "think of it as foreplay…forever." I said.

The door opened up and Knauer stepped back "What the hell are you doing here?" Mikhail, a man that would be handsome if it wasn't for his inner dick qualities, stood in the doorway, his dark hair slicked back, he wore a red silk shirt. I held up my medical bag. "Getting this, and a couple more of my things before I head back. Sorry to say, you have no use for any of the things that I am taking."

Mikhail's eyes glanced to Knauer "You bring your boy-toy with you to show me what you got?"

Knauer crossed his arms over his chest but didn't reply. I shook my head "Brian came with me for some extra security. Since apparently being alone with you has proved to be dangerous for me."

He stepped forward which caused Knauer to become defensive "I think you are close enough to her Mikhail."

He looked at Knauer, trying to size him up and decided that it wasn't such a good idea. "Fine….Get out of here." He replied letting me past.

Knauer put his hand on the small of my back and nudged me out the door. As soon as I got back into the truck, my arms and legs began to shake with fear, and hatred "I hate him."

Knauer took a deep breath. "I hate seeing you like this, every time too."

"I don't have a choice. That man is trying to take everything that I have! And then some!" I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. "I hope that man falls into a pool of rattlesnakes, then I could at least get some sleep at night."

Knauer didn't know what to say. He just put the truck in gear and took off down the road "Don't worry about the damn grocery store. Just take me back to the jail."

He only nodded. Inside I am sure that he was trying to figure out what to say. Outwardly there was nothing else to say.

As soon as we got back to the prison, I unloaded the medical bag into the infirmary and told the night nurse to make sure I had everything, I was the closest thing to a doctor we had, but I made sure we had a nurse. We headed back to the apartment buildings and I looked at my watch and sighed "I may get in another run before I go to bed tonight. Let off some steam."

He looked at me for a minute "There are so many other ways to let off steam. That doesn't involve you going for a run."

For the first time since he made the suggestion…I was actually contemplating getting laid by Brian Knauer, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Instead I gave him a sly smile "Captain, let me tell you something really personal, and then I never want to hear you make the suggestion again. I haven't been laid in three years. I might be willing to hold onto that for another thirty if you keep asking, if you ever get to screw me…it will be under my terms, my conditions and on my turf. In no way shape, form or anything else, will you break me because you have taught me everything about not breaking? So if you break me…you're going to have a hell of a time doing it."

He chuckled and leaned into me "I didn't teach you everything I know." Before I could come back with a snide comment, his mouth took hold of mine roughly for only a minute. Then he took off down the hallway. My lips were tingling, and I was officially frusterated.


	3. Chapter 3

O'Shea's Struggle Chapter 3

 _I felt his rough hands run up my sides, my back arched and I cried out. His mouth kissing my skin, my thighs, my legs, my stomach, scoring every part of my body. My arms grabbed at his shoulders and I pulled him up. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and he pulled me up into sitting position, kissing my neck, to my jaw. I heard him whisper in my ear. "Give it up rookie." My body melted into his chest as I looked up at his bold blue eyes. The smile that he was famous for burned itself into my brain "Brian." I whispered._

I jolted into sitting position in a cold sweat, breathing heavy. I looked around the room to find myself alone. "Jesus Christ." I said quietly, running a hand through my drenched hair and falling back into my bed. "Now he is taunting me in my dreams?!" I covered my face in my hands and felt my face and the rest of my body flush. I had to spend all morning with him, which was the worst part, I wasn't going to be able to look at him without blushing.

A sudden banging on my door caused me to jump "What?!" I yelled as the door came open "Get up, you wanted to kick box today."

I rolled over and threw a pillow over my head "Go…Away."

Garner chuckled "No…You told me not to and I am not going to. That you were going to start kick boxing today. Get up!"

Before I could argue with him I felt a strong tug on my arm as he threw me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp but knew that it was no good "Alright, Alright! Put me down!"

"You going to get dressed?"

"Yes! Just put me down."

He gently set me down on the ground and looked at me "Jesus, how much do you lift every day?" I said fixing my tank top down over my stomach. I wasn't thin. Someone would say that I was curvier than most women. A size zero was not in the cards for me, ever."

"I don't know, how much do you weigh?"

I slapped his shoulder and we both smiled "Get out of here, let me get dressed." I said tying my hair back into a ponytail. As soon as I heard the door shut I grabbed a pair of black work out pants and a black tank top. I had black hand wraps for my gloves and I whipped them out for my knuckles. It was going to be a hard work out.

"Hook. Jab. Cross! Come on O'Shea actually hit me!"

I slammed a hook into the pad. Sweat dripped down my chest into my bra. I was soaked, my arms were starting to hurt, and my legs were burning "Jab, cross, uppercut! Weave! Break! Come on you can hit harder than that! I have seen you hit people! Jab!"

I backed up and started jump rope "Nice job O'Shea, the Irish is really coming out in those jabs. Work on those upper cuts, you're not getting a lot of power to it."

I cooled down and smiled "Thanks Garner. I will."

He took his leave as I started to strip off my boxing wraps "Morning Captain."

"Morning." I heard Brian Knauer's voice in the background. "Lieutenant."

I turned around to look at him "Captain." The Minute that I had actually gotten a look at him was when I could tell that something was wrong "Brian?"

"Do you have a key to the infirmary?"

I nodded "Why?"

He winced slightly, then the realization came on my face "Yeah…let me go to my room and go and get it. How long has it been bothering you?"

"Just this morning." He murmured. I was the only one that knew about the back injury that he has sustained the last season. Someone hit him just right and almost broke him. He got back up and started playing again. After that he had to take a week off just to sit and not make any movements. That was right before he got a divorce, his wife and I never did get along.

"Have you been taking anything for it? Some Joint meds like fish oil?"

He made a face "No. That shit is disgusting."

"Yeah well, that 'shit' might keep you from having a cartilage build up and cause you to become stiff." I walked into my room and grabbed the set of keys that were sitting on my chair and walked with him to the infirmary. "Sit down and take off your shirt." I ordered. He smiled at me slightly "Trying to undress me, Lieutenant?"

"Relax, I am doing this for your own good." He stripped off his t-shirt and I got a look at him, it wasn't the first time I have seen him shirtless, and he never disappointed me either. The thought of his body caused me to shiver and think of the dream that I had the night before. "Cara."

I looked at him to see the sly smirk on his face. I shook the thoughts away "What? I was just thinking!"

He sat down and I pressed on the lower part of his back where his pant line started "Tell me when it hurts."

He didn't need to as soon as I pressed on an area he stiffened up, there was a knot right near his spine and I rubbed at it "Yeah, your extremely tense right there. I can give you a slight steroid shot that might take care of the pain."

"Do what you need to do." He said looking over his shoulder. I nodded and walked over to the cabinet and loaded up the needle "You're going to feel some pressure, take it easy for a little bit. I am hoping this will keep you from killing our new inmate." I shot the needle into his back and heard his breath caught "This should take care of it."

He put his shirt back on and looked at me "Thanks Cara."

"Brian…I am going to warn you of something, then I will never bring it up again."

He looked me right in the eye and his eyes darkened slightly. I tensed up "You will be able to play football this season, there is no doubt about that. I can't stop you from doing it even if you couldn't. If you don't get it looked at, then you are going to have some major issues later. I am asking you…as a coworker, and…well…."

"Yeah….I think I got it."

We both walked out together and I walked into my apartment to get dressed that morning. We were going to be sending Lambert and Malloy out to get the new Inmate. Which means I got the opportunity to wake the boys up, which was a challenge in itself. "I am going for a run tonight. I want to see if that back injury is going to give you any issues. I want you to come with me." I said, which was a surprise to both him and I, I never invited anyone on my runs. He smirked at me "Are you sure it isn't to get me alone. You have been doing a lot of that lately."

"Don't be stupid." I snapped slightly walking into my apartment "You might be an asshole but where would I be if you suddenly were out of commission?"

He stopped me from closing the door and leaned against the door jamb "You know for someone who told me to suck your dick a few years ago your awefully content being around me. I used to beat the shit out of you and you used to get back up again. I just have one question."

I cocked an eyebrow to tell him to go on

"Why?"

I smiled "Because if I just gave up and quit then you would have won…I can't have that Brian. I am too stubborn for that. As far as being alone with you is concerned, the fact that my body is torturing you is rather entertaining to me. The fact that I have that little thread that will unravel you at any minute; that is why."

I heard a deep growl erupt from his throat and I winked at him "I'll see you later Captain.

I finally managed to close the door and changed my clothes.

"Lambert, I am going to warn you right now; leave the new inmate alone." I warned as he stepped onto the bus "I am not going to tell you again."

"Lieutenant…."

"Don't 'but lieutenant me….I mean it. You don't touch him not a hair on his head. I don't care if you did lose a bet. By the way that's what you get for betting anyway."

Lambert and Malloy climbed into the bus and I watched the bus take off. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to touch him, but I do imagine that the inmate was going to get hurt. I made my way back into the prison and headed to the infirmary "Lieutenant, we have a new one."

I followed the nurse over to one of the beds and sighed "Megget."

"Hey doc." He said with a smile. He was holding onto his rib cage. Earl Megget was one of the better inmates that I had in this prison. He was raised in a lifestyle where he was polite to the women in his life. He was polite with all of my nurses and with me. "What happened Megget?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble, Doc. You're too good for that."

I sat down at the edge of his bed and gave him a determined stare. "I am not leaving until you tell me. You will find that I can handle myself."

He didn't reply and I was forced to start taking a guess "Garner?"

The look on his face gave me the inclination that was exactly what happened. I sighed "That fricken skinhead…"

"Don't talk to him about it. I don't want to cause trouble for you."

I smirked "I would cause you more trouble than I would myself. Again, I can take him. No I won't say a word, instead I am going to take care of this mentally. For now, I am going to take care of you and make sure that we get you back up and running." I looked at him "You're suffering from three broken ribs…He did a number on you didn't he?"

I wrapped him up and grabbed some pain pills. "Take two of these if you feel any more pain, let a nurse know and she will take care of you…Go over the head of the guards and right to me if you have to. You understand me?"

Megget hesitated but then nodded "Okay."

The door opened and Engleheart walked into the room "The new inmate is here. Knauer is on his way to go and get him."

'Shit." I murmured, "Take Megget back to his cell…carefully!" I warned hurrying out of the door and down the hallway. Catching Knauer as he swung his baton down across the man's shoulders. He hit the ground hard. "Because the warden doesn't run this prison….I do. Do we understand each other?"

"Not entirely sir." The new inmate said and Captain Knauer slammed the baton across his back one more time with a _fwack_ "Captain Knauer!"

He looked at me suddenly "Lieutenant…."

"How about we actually get him into the warden before you beat the shit out of him."

Knauer yanked him up off the floor and gave him a shove into the room. I opened the office door as Knauer shoved the man into the room. Knauer looked at me "You might want to check yourself Captain…I am fairly certain that the warden wants to look at him not covered in blood and bruises."

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant." He growled slightly

We walked into his office with the new inmate in front of us. "Well well, Paul "Wrecking" Crewe. You have no idea how many strings that I had to pull to get you here."

'I can take a few guesses.' I thought.

He looked over to see the same man that was always sitting in his office. I sighed in frustration, hoping that for once he would be somewhere else. "Whoa, looks like Cornal Sanders has been eating his own chicken."

I snickered slightly, but Knauer checked me with a slight glare.

"I pulled a lot of strings to get you here."

"Now why in the world would you want to do that warden?" Crewe said

"Because believe it or not I have one of the best football teams in the league."

"The warden is too humble to say that the team is very good."

"But not good enough." The Warden said slightly with a little bit of irratance. Knauer took a step sideward awkwardly.

"We havent one a game in over four years, and to be honest. I am ready to pick it up." The warden said "I think, with your help Crewe. You can help with that."

Crewe looked at the warden then slightly over his shoulder to Knauer "I havent played football in years Warden."

"Oh you won't be playing, you will just be there to give some pointers."

"I just want to do my time and go home." Crewe said.

The look on the Warden's face gave a look of warning "Let me tell you something, to get along, you got to go along. Captain Knauer, what do you think about Crewe helping out a little?"

"Well, I think that it's a real good idea Warden."

"How about you Lieutenant?" The warden said

Captain Knauer took a step to my side and I looked at the Warden "Do what you think is best Warden." Knauer looked at me and smirked, I was going to hear about it later I was sure.

"Like I said, I just want to do my time and go home."

Warden Hazen looked at the two of us, I knew from that moment that I was going to be in trouble. "Crewe can you step outside for a minute?"

Knauer and I went to leave "Captain, Leiutenant, you two can stay."

"Shit." I murmured.

"Stay behind me." Knauer said in my ear.

The door shut and that was when the Warden began to roar "What the hell do you think you two are doing? Who do you think runs this Godamned prison! Let me tell you something the minute the two of you think that you are better than I am you're done! Get him to play! Get the hell out of my site!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. Knauer touched the small of my back and pushed me out the door. "You two good now?" Crewe said

"Oh yeah we're steller." Knauer said grabbing him by the neck and shoving him "Leuitenant!" He said over his shoulder

I turned "What Knauer?"

"See you later?"

I grinned and nodded "Yeah...See you later."


	4. Chapter 4

O' Shea's struggle Chapter 4

 _Authors:s note: I changed the story around just a little bit_

That afternoon I was in the infirmary, taking inventory of medications when a guard walked into the doors "Hey Lieutenant, I have a new one for you?"

I turned around and let out a frustrated growl when I saw the new inmate, Paul Crewe, standing in front of me. His white jumpsuit now covered in blood. Knauer had managed to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Alright, sit down inmate." This was the side of Brian Knauer that I hated. I looked at the guard and glared at him "Tell Knauer I want to talk to him. Then go and get Crewe some prison blues. I can handle him from here."

The guard hesitated but one more look from me and he seemed to get the point. As soon as the door shut. Crewe looked at me, then gazed at the baton by my side I snickered "Don't worry about it, I don't use this unless I need to."

"Are you the only woman in here?"

I snickered "I am. But that's all they can handle." I said taking out the first aid kit. "What all did he do to you?"

"He just beat the hell out of me with the baton."

I cleaned up his eyebrow "You two seem close."

My eyes set on him "It tends to happen, we've known each other for a while."

He looked behind me "I bet you use that stock room for a little more than just keeping the band aids."

The dream I had that morning went through my head. "Even if it is Crewe, I don't think its something that you need to worry about." I cocked an eyebrow "I think you need to worry about yourself. You're not too liked around here."

"You lose the bet too?"

"Me?" I asked, then started laughing "Dear Jesus no I was sixteen when that happened. My dad was on the winning end of that bet…"

"How nice of him." He said with a sigh. "I am going to have a hard time aren't I?"

'Well think of it this way Crewe, its only five years."

"Somehow lieutenant that doesn't make me feel any better."

The door opened up and Knauer stepped through the door "You wanted to see me Lieutenant?"

"Yeah. Crewe, you can go."

Crewe nodded "Thanks Lieutenant." He called out before Malloy grabbed him and jerked him through the door way. I walked over and filled out Crewe's already growing medical file. "A bruised rib, one cracked, a split eye and three chipped teeth. You beat him up harder in three minutes than the college football league did in four years." Knauer took off his hat and set it down on my desk. "What can I do for you?" He said sitting at the end of my desk right in front of his hat. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning down to me "You know what I am going to say."

"Save it, Lieutenant." He said with a sigh "Why don't you use all that built up anger on something more useful." He implied toward the stock room and I snorted "Even if I was in the mood, I wouldn't settle for the medical stock room." I stood up and walked over to the cabinet "I am going to tell you as many times until you hear it; Lay off Crewe. Or you're going to find karma biting you in the ass."

I turned to find him right behind me "What will you give me if I do?"

I smirked "I will come up with something." I said walking around him and handing him his hat "Still on for tonight?"

"Always." He said. Putting his hat on and walking outside…'Good looking man.' I thought 'I may be able to use him.'

I met him by the outside of the prison gates. Knauer was waiting for me with a grin on his face. "Well, never would have thought that you would have looked so good in work-out cloths."

For some reason, my mouth opened up and the words fell out "Well, let's see if you can earn what's under them." Then I pushed myself to start jogging with him right behind me. I put my ipod in my pocket and put one earbud in my ear.

"I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

I looked over my shoulder to see Knauer still behind me but starting to slow down. I grinned "Come on old man, you want me, show me."

I heard a slight growl erupt from his throat. I was going to toy with him. He had done it with me for the past couple of years, now it was my turn. I picked up the pace and bolted down the road with him right behind me.

You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

I looked at my phone to show that we had made two and a half miles so far. I slowed to a stop and looked over my shoulder to see that Knauer was still holding on. I waited for him to catch up and I grinned at him "You're doing pretty good for an old guy." I said. He was older than me by a few years. He smiled "You will find that I am very determined when it comes to something that I really want." He pushed himself up against me, his face inches from mine. We were both covered in sweat. As he had a hold of me I couldn't help but smirk, he may have run the prison but at that moment, I had a hold of him. "You look beautiful covered in sweat." He whispered

"Do I?" I asked half teasing, half honestly.

He nodded, his face inching closer to mine. His own scent was intoxicating musk and ember. His mouth moved toward mine, but I moved back. "Then let's see if you can hold back a little more." I said, pushing away from him and starting to run back to the prison. He was going to have to keep up with me. Though I was getting tired.

When we got back to the prison; I headed back into the apartments, but Knauer stopped me "Walk with me."

I couldn't help but be a little bit curious, so I did. We walked along the track as he spoke to me. "I am going to keep Crewe from helping us. I don't want his help. I don't want this inmate to run the prison the way that the Warden is about to allow."

I sighed "Beating the hell out him isn't the way to do it. I am afraid that it's going to cause trouble if you do…it already had slightly."

Knauer looked down at me "it sounds like you care."

In a way, I did. I nodded but didn't speak, instead I just looked him in the eye. "I am not going to encourage you to beat the shit out of the inmates. I am, however, going to ask that you persuade them."

He nodded and with that I walked into the apartments to my room to take a shower.

I hated lunch duty, I was the only one that was allowed to give out the medications for that afternoon. Knauer was standing right behind me "Do I have any more to give out?"

"Nope, you can start packing them up."

"How ya doing Leiutenant?"

I looked at the skinny black man and smiled "Well hello Mr Caretaker, I am doing just fine. How are you doing today?" Though I knew what he was about to do.

'Well, I am going to tell ya Doc, I am not feeling so hot."

I looked back down as I was loading up the medicine bottles "Oh yeah? Whats going on?"

"Well, Doc, I have a headache."

"Another headache? That makes the third one this week Caretaker. Is this one the blinding headache you had, or was this the small crick in your neck that went down to your spine."

"You know something, its just the all over kind of headache." He said.

I knew what he was going, he was trying to get some paid medications. I grinned at him as the lightbulb went off "Well let me tell you, which sounds like you need a chiropractor. I know. Captain Knauer happens to be one hell of a Chiropractor, why don't you ask him to take a look."

Knauer stepped forward and Caretaker held up his hands in surrender: No, you know what? I think I'll be alright." He made a quick retreat and I was left with a smile "Alright Captain, I am all packed up, lets head out."

He nodded "Start walking and I'll be right behind you."

I headed down the walkway of prisoners eating their lunch for the morning when I overheard that Crewe had made a friend. Caretaker had picked up the ex football star. "So, Caretaker whats the deal with Captain Knauer and the Lieutenant?"

"The two of them have worked together for a while. I think there is something else going on in that stock room besides they are just working buddies."

"She has the ass for it."

I looked over my shoulder and Knauer smirked, he was thinking the same thing. He was starting to bother me...As soon as he walked me out of the lunch room. Knauer told me to get something to eat "I will be right up if you want some company."

"Maybe I will."

I climbed up the stairs before my phone rang. I looked at the I.D and sighed "What do you want?"

"You didn't pay your end of the restitution?" My ex husband was a real dick. The fact that he was boinking his lawyer when I lost in the divorce case was the biggest pain. I got my divorce, but had to pay an unfair price.

"You haven't gotten a job yet? I made your payment when I picked up my shit. You also got my apartment you piece of shit."

"Don't think just because you work in a prison your protected honey."

I glared at the phone for a minute "You making threats against a prison officer? I would love to see you try and get past these guys you little shit! I made your payment! Look on the goddamned counter! Along with my ring, and three years of my fucking life!"

Before I could really tear into him one of the gaurds came running out of the room "Lieutenant, we got a problem."

I turned and looked to see Lambert

"Crewe started a fight with one of the other inmates and there was a fight. We have a bunch hit by a hornets nest. Knauer sent Crewe to the hot box."

I dropped my phone and grabbed my first aid kit.

"Goddamnit Knauer."


End file.
